


Quiet Tears

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day where nothing seemed to go right, Loki comes to the rescue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I am Loki's girlfriend in this, will not be posting anything anymore after this. I need a break, really bad awful emotionaly derailing day. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

So many tears ran down my face today, it was awful. Nothing went right, not that I was surprised or anything. It was too good to last all these good vibes that I was getting, this was bound to happen.

I was on my lap-top typing something when I felt a hand cover mine. I turned my gaze slowly with teary eyes, towards Loki who I could just about make out through my tears.

He didn't say a word, just took my hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "It's alright Enchantress, I'm here" his eyes said to me.

I turned off my lap top and cuddled next to him still teary eyed. I felt his lips kiss the top of my head as he comforted me. I cried quiet tears till they finally subsided.

"You are okay, you are wonderful, you do deserve happiness" He whispered in my ear. I kissed his heart thankful that at least he heard my silent tears.

I felt his arms wrap around me in a warm loving embrace. He never judged me, or made fun of me. He knew that I needed reassurance, just needed to be embraced.

Loki was more than happy to oblige me. I sighed drained of it all as he stroked my cheek. "All will be well my Enchantress, I know you are strong" he said softly.

I didn't feel any of those things at the moment, all I felt was lost. Though I believed him if only because, he made me feel strong enough to face anything. Now I laid in his arms slowly falling asleep. He held me protectively and fell asleep kissing my heart.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
